


The Sentry’s Duty

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Never' challenge. AU after OotP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sentry’s Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Never' challenge. AU after OotP.

Harry stood outside the bedroom door, repeatedly shouting useless unlocking charms. After his godfather had nearly died, Harry had assumed the task of never letting Sirius out of his sight. He’d watched him all day and guarded him as he slept. But tonight the door was locked against him.

Harry gritted his teeth and kicked the door hard in frustration, surprised when it finally opened.

“Sirius?”

“Harry?” Sirius responded in concerned, jerking his face away from Severus Snape’s crotch to survey him. Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly re-sealed the door.

“Well,” he said after a moment. “That was unexpected.”


End file.
